The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a display.
Exemplary manipulations include entering characters using one or more digital soft keyboards (or just “soft keyboard”). A user may need to perform such manipulation on user interface objects in any program or application where character input is needed.
But existing methods for using such soft keyboards are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, typographical errors on a soft keyboard occur too often, thereby wasting the user's time and the device's battery reserve, if the device is battery-operated.